Internet enabled devices are becoming more common, and typically include television sets, set-top boxes, video disc players, video game consoles, smartphones, e-books, and even kitchen appliances, as well as conventional personal computers. Management of the interconnection of these devices to computing networks, such as the internet, can be complex and difficult. This patent application provides a viable approach to solving this challenge and presents a practical implementation of that technique.